


Happy New Year’s To You, Baby:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fireworks, France (Country), Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, New Year’s Day, Paris (City), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tony surprises Steve with a romantic trip to Paris, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730





	Happy New Year’s To You, Baby:

*Summary: Tony surprises Steve with a romantic trip to Paris, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn’t believe that he was in France with his husband, **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo, They are gonna forget to start new traditions, & forget about the past. The Hunky Brunette was ready for his future more than ever before, & he wants no ghosts, or demons to mess things up for him. The **_Five-O Commander_** was willing to sacrifice anything for it, & to be the man that his lover deserves.

The Former Seal was checking out the view, as he was relaxing. He can’t believe that he was spending the new year in Paris, & the bonus was being with the man that he married, & is in love with. “Mmmm, How are you liking our trip so far ?”, The Shorter Man asked, as he nuzzled his neck, & wrapped his arms around his waist. They hugged, & kissed under the moonlight.

“I am loving it, This **_is so_** amazing, Babe, I couldn’t imagine spending the holiday anywhere else”, Steve answered honestly, as he took in the sight of his lover looking so handsome as usual. “Well, I could think of a way to make this even more special”, & hands him a glass of champagne, so they can toast. “I love you, Sailor, Happy New Year’s”, he said, as he clinked his glass against the dark-haired man’s. Steve said this in response.

“Happy New Year’s to you, Baby, I hope that we have more trips like this in the future”, The _**Five-O Commander**_ said, as he mirrored his lover’s gesture. They took a sip from their glasses, & then, the couple shared a kiss. Suddenly, Fireworks were shooting off in the sky, It was the perfect thing to complete the romantic setting, They cuddled once more, & watched the show in front of them.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
